<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when life gives you shit, you make kool-aid by kitastrophes94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379202">when life gives you shit, you make kool-aid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitastrophes94/pseuds/kitastrophes94'>kitastrophes94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Troped: The 100 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Humor, Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Inspired by Hitman's Bodyguard, Minor Memori, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, minor marper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitastrophes94/pseuds/kitastrophes94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy used to have it all, and then one screw-up cost him his career and his fancy life.  Now, working as a bodyguard for alcoholic businessmen and their families, he gets a call from his sister for a job... escorting a hitwoman to testify against a man convicted of crimes against humanity.  What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Echo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Troped: The 100 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TROPED: Holiday Trope Exchange 2.0</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when life gives you shit, you make kool-aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/gifts">Dylanobrienisbatman</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!  This was written for the Chopped Holiday Fic Exchange!  I picked this up last minute and just FELL IN LOVE with the prompts!  The tropes I was asked to include were: Bodyguard AU, Bed Sharing, Kissing to Keep Cover/a Secret, and a Character gets shot/stabbed/badly injured and they collapse, being caught by their loved one!</p><p>This is inspired by/based on the 2017 film "The Hitman's Bodyguard" with significantly less usage of the f-bomb and significantly more sexual tension.  Yes, I'm talking about the movie where Ryan Reynolds and Samuel L Jackson swear at each other for two hours, action movie questionable physics and action logic and all.</p><p>I really hope you enjoy it, Bailey!  The title comes from a quote from the movie!</p><p>Rated M for canon-typical violence (both The 100 and Hitman's Bodyguard) as well as some fun fade-to-black sex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bellamy Blake had it all - a gorgeous fiancée, the penthouse of a high rise apartment complex in London, a kickass job that allowed him to travel all over the world and show off his skills, and the respect of his colleagues.  As a professional private bodyguard, he was sought after by the highest profile clients for his skill and discretion, from high ranking government officials, to elite businessmen, to famous celebrities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, life was pretty fantastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been hired to protect an elite client, Thelonius Jaha.  The man was a prominent government official; it was a routine mission.  Bellamy’s job was to cover Mr. Jaha until he made it to his private jet and was off to wherever it was he was going.  Of course, it wasn’t Bellamy’s job to know the details.  He only needed to know where his client was starting, and where his client would end up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He escorted Mr. Jaha down the tarmac, to the steps leading up into the jet, and stood, waiting with his arms crossed in front of him as the man climbed into the jet.  Everything went according to plan, and as Bellamy turned to leave, content that the job was over, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.  Something was wrong.  He turned back, watching Mr. Jaha waving out the window at him, his eyes narrowing.  What had he missed?  He was missing something, he knew it.  Had he cleared the entire tarmac?  Bellamy glanced sideways, then he heard it.  A distant pop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if in slow motion, Bellamy whirled around, scanning his surroundings.  Above him, he could see one of the jet’s windows had a hole in it and was streaked with blood.  He didn’t even need to look; he already knew.  It was over.   His client was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the death of Mr. Jaha came the death of Bellamy’s career.  It quickly become public that Bellamy had neglected to clear a wide enough perimeter, and none of his clients were willing to hire him after a stupid mistake such as that.  Disgraced, Bellamy had disappeared into the shadows for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~Two Years Later~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay down,” Bellamy warned, glancing behind him.  His client rolled his eyes, pulling a flask out of his jacket pocket and taking a swig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” the man asked, catching Bellamy’s huff of annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy groaned.  “This would be a lot easier if you were sober,” he hissed, stretching his arm out and pressing Jasper against the wall, holding him back.  He then peeked around the corner, calculating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you’re just taking me to a stupid meeting,” Jasper said, scoffing.  “You don’t have to be so serious about thi--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take my job very seriously,” Bellamy snapped, turning back and shooting a glare at the other man.  “Now shut up and follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped out around the corner and began to lead Jasper down the hall.  The other man was hardly the type of client Bellamy would have worked for two years ago, but now, it was all he could scavenge.  After Jaha’s death, he had lost everything - his high profile clients, his penthouse, and even his fiancée.  Now, he lived in a shoebox flat outside London.  He was still a private bodyguard, of course.  It was what he did best.  Unfortunately, his client list was stretched thin, and he couldn’t afford to be selective, so he was stuck guarding alcoholics like Jasper Jordan, the son of an up and coming businessman who was worried about his son’s habits, as well as the potential company he kept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had done his research, and knew that Jasper’s habits went beyond what his father knew about, but it wasn’t Bellamy’s job to expose him.  It was Bellamy’s job to get Jasper from his flat in London to the Alcoholics Anonymous meeting the other man’s father had arranged for him.  Jasper had no idea where he was going as far as Bellamy knew.  He thought they were going to a business meeting, although the fact that they were in an old warehouse and not an office building should have clued in the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they made their way down the hall, the hairs on the back of his neck rose and Bellamy paused, causing Jasper to bump into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” his client groaned, but Bellamy didn’t answer.  Instead, he grabbed Jasper, pulling him to the ground just as a bullet whizzed overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More shots fired, and Bellamy took Jasper by the arm, searching for cover.  He found it in the form of boxes stacked in the corner and practically threw his client behind them, crouching down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Jasper demanded, pulling out his flask again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy scoffed.  “Your dealers, probably,” he replied, peering around the corner of the boxes and backing away just in time as a bullet flattened itself in the wall beside him.  “Don’t get that look, I know all about your financial problems with them.  It’s a wonder they waited this long,” he said, reaching over and grabbing the flask, ignoring Jasper’s sputtered protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy tucked the flask into his coat pocket, peering around the corner again.  The coast looked clear, but he still needed to be careful, so he drew his gun.  “Follow me, and keep your head down!” he hissed, slipping out and running down the hall.  He could hear Jasper’s footsteps behind him.  Thank god the man had some sense left in him, Bellamy thought, as shots began raining down on them again.  They rounded a corner and he pushed Jasper against the wall, leaning around and firing off a couple of shots of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That evening, as Bellamy fought with the taps in his shower to get hot water, he thought back over the events of the day.  Somehow, they had managed to slip the gangsters and Jasper had begrudgingly gone into the meeting.  By the time the meeting was over, Jasper’s father’s men had taken care of the problem, and it was smooth sailing from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only problem was that Bellamy was getting tired of the low profile, boring cases.  He missed when his life was more exciting, when he had woken up every morning with multiple bids for his services.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his lukewarm shower, Bellamy ate a slice of leftover pizza and stared at his cellphone for a solid five minutes before picking it up and dialling, as he had done at least three times a week since his ex-fiancée had left him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, you’ve reached Gina, please leave a message… unless this is Bellamy, in which case please stop calling me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the beep, Bellamy waited a second before speaking.  “Hey, Gina, it’s me again.  Just wondering if you’d be interested in getting coffee.  You’ve missed the past three times I’ve offered, so I guess the ball’s in your court now.  Call me back and let me know a time and place, and I’ll be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up, letting out a long sigh before lying down and closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Bellamy wasn’t sure why he had woken up.  Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he rolled over, squinting at his clock.  3am.  Then he felt it.  His phone was buzzing on the nightstand, a furious pulsing rhythm.  Bellamy blinked, picking up the phone and staring at it for a moment, but just as he went to answer it, it stopped.  Just as quickly, though, it started again and the screen lit up.  An unknown called.  Clearly, they wanted to talk to him, whoever they were, so he finally answered the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” he asked, his voice hoarse from sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy, you need to answer your phone!” the person on the other end of the line hissed.  Female.  Familiar.  Bellamy squinted, trying to figure out who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s three in the bloody morning,” he retorted, trying to buy himself some time while he worked on identifying the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.  Look, I need your help,” the woman said.  She sounded like she was in pain.  Then, it clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.  Octavia?” Bellamy asked, sitting up.  “What are you-- what’s going on?  Are you hurt?  You sound hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister groaned.  “I don’t have time to explain.  I need you to meet me.  I can text you the coordinates, but you have to destroy the phone after that.  And you can’t tell anyone where you’re going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy frowned.  “Okay,” he said, rising from his bed and searching for a shirt.  “Should I bring anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line was silent for a moment.  Then, she spoke again.  “It’s a job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hung up after that, leaving Bellamy standing in the middle of his flat, staring at his phone.  Sure enough, it vibrated once more with a text, a set of coordinates and the word ‘remember’.  He looked up the coordinates and committed the location to memory before grabbing a hammer from the toolbox he had found in the closet after moving in and smashing the phone to pieces.  Then, he went back to the closet, pulling out his go-bag, which he kept fully stocked in the event he had to leave the country.  Not that he had left the country in months.  Inside was a burner phone with a ghost chip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, before he left, Bellamy went to the safe he had installed and took out his passport and gun.  Octavia had said it was a job, and given that his sister was an Interpol agent, he figured it wasn’t a simple one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he reached the door, he paused in front of a mirror.  Before the Jaha thing, he had always been clean shaven and immaculate.  Now, he had a nearly permanent five o’clock shadow, and there were bags under his eyes from many sleepless nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the apartment, getting into his car and driving off.  Octavia’s warning echoed in his mind and he thought about how he had disabled the GPS tracking system in the car shortly after buying it.  His sister’s coordinates led him to a small cottage outside an equally small village, simple and nondescript.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A safehouse, he thought.   What had his sister gotten into?  He knew she worked for Interpol, and was a capable agent.  So what had happened that she needed his help at a safehouse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck, followed by something thin and hard being pressed against the back of his head.  Bellamy held his hands up, turning around slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy…” his sister breathed, lowering her gun and throwing her arms around him.  “Thank god you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hugged her back, his eyes darting around.  “What the hell happened, O?” he asked, pulling out of her embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia let out a breath.  “Come in, and I’ll tell you everything,” she said, leading him into the cottage.  As they walked, Bellamy couldn’t help but notice that his sister was favouring her left leg, and he reached out, putting his hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get shot?” he asked, concern leaching into his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It only grazed me,” she replied, shrugging.  Bellamy knew his sister, though.  Even though they hadn’t seen much of each other in the past two years, he could still tell when she was in pain.  It wasn’t worth it to push, though, so he followed her inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were behind the closed and locked door, Octavia sighed.  “Alright.  So.  I was working a top secret case for Interpol.  Have you heard of the Cadogan case?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, thinking back.  Bill Cadogan was a notorious criminal, originally from England, although most of his crimes had been committed in Belarus.  He had been charged with multiple counts of crimes against humanity, and was now on trial at the International Criminal Court, but the prosecution was having trouble securing solid evidence or testimony against him.  It was believed that his men, known as the Disciples, were systematically eliminating anyone who dared to come forward to speak against Cadogan, and the trial was in danger of being dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia bit her lip.  “We have someone who’s willing to testify.  A hitwoman, who was being kept in maximum security lockup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Bellamy said, glancing around the room they were standing in.  There was a trail of blood leading to a closed door, and he now could hear movement inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s only agreed to testify in exchange for the release of her sister, also in prison, although she’s being kept in Amsterdam.  My team and I were in the process of escorting her to The Hague when--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Cadogan’s brutes attacked the convoy,” a female voice rang out.  Both Bellamy and Octavia glanced sideways.  The door was open and standing under the frame was a tall woman with long, dark hair and tattoos visible on her shoulders and running down her arms.  Her right arm was bandaged, although blood was beginning to seep through the beige cloth, and she was wearing a tank top and leggings.  Her eyes swept from Octavia to Bellamy, and she cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be the person Agent Blake was chatting with when she thought I wasn’t listening,” the woman continued, walking up to Bellamy and sticking out her hand.  “Echo Mendes.  I’m the hitwoman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy’s mouth went dry.  He remembered reading about Echo Mendes.  She was one of the most prodigious hitmen in the world, and had multiple assassinations under her belt until she had been arrested in England nearly a year ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still standing in front of him with an expectant look in her eyes, and he coughed.  “Bellamy,” he replied, shaking her hand, not failing to notice that she was using her injured arm.  “Bellamy Blake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake,” Echo commented, glancing sideways at Octavia.  “One of you wasn’t enough, so you had to drag in the cavalry?  How many Blakes are there?  Am I gonna meet all of them?” she asked, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia let out a breath, pressing her fingers to her temples.  It was a sign he recognized as her being at her wit’s end with the hitwoman.  “Bellamy is one of the best bodyguards I know,” she said drily, glancing at him.  “If anyone can get you to The Hague safely, it’s him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to admit, it was rather touching that his sister trusted him this much with such a high profile job.  Bellamy offered Octavia a small grin of appreciation before looking back at Echo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then.  Let’s see what you’ve got,” the hitwoman said, crossing her arms in front of her.  “Cadogan’s men aren’t going to stop chasing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve dealt with worse,” Bellamy said, mirroring her stance.  “Like Octavia said, I’m good at what I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo shrugged.  “Fine.  We’ll see about that,” she said, turning to Octavia.  “As promised.”  She stuck both hands out, looking for all the world like she was bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you remembered,” Octavia said, pulling a pair of handcuffs out of her pocket and cuffing Echo’s hands together.  At Bellamy’s unspoken question, she glanced at him.  “You really want a convicted criminal in your car with her hands free?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fair enough.  Bellamy nodded and stepped forward, taking Octavia’s arm and pulling her away from the hitwoman.  “You sure about this?” he whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than I’ve ever been,” Octavia murmured back.  “You may have lost your client list, but you haven’t lost your touch.  You’re the only person I’d trust to do this.”  She pulled him closer.  “I mean that.  There weren’t many people who knew about her transfer.  If Cadogan’s men found out about it, then it was an Interpol leak.”  It was said at a whisper so quiet, Bellamy had to strain his ears to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, squeezing her upper arm.  “I’ll get her there,” he promised, glancing back at the hitwoman who was watching them with a casual grin on her face.  Almost too casual.  “Take care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia kissed his cheek.  “Don’t let what happened bother you.  Do this job and you’ll be back on top, I know it.  Just… be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you, her husband?” Echo spoke up suddenly, her grin growing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy and Octavia were quick to deny it.  “He’s my brother,” she said, shooting Echo a look Bellamy recognized.  It was the same look she had shot at Josephine years ago, when she had posed a similar question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine,” Echo said, chuckling.  “We should probably get going, though.  Cadogan’s brutes are going to regroup and come back for me soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, sharing one final look with Octavia before jutting his thumb over his shoulder.  “My car’s outside.  Follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the hitwoman followed him out without comment, although he heard her stifle a chuckle at the sight of his old, run-down car.  Bellamy ignored her, though, and climbed into the driver’s side, leaning back against the old leather seat and playing with the rearview mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo slid in the passenger side, pulling the door closed.  Prepared for the loud squeaking sound it would make, Bellamy put his hands to his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Agent Blake said you were the best she knew,” Echo said once she got the door closed.  “What are you doing, driving this piece of junk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy ignored her, fighting with the ignition.  When it finally turned over, he backed out onto the road and began driving back towards the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the countryside raced past them, Bellamy glanced sideways and watched Echo leaning against the window, her cuffed hands in her lap.  If not for the handcuffs and the bandaged arm, she almost looked like a normal woman.  It was hard to reconcile that with the ruthless sniper he had seen talked about on the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asked, having turned and caught him staring.  Bellamy turned back to watch the road, his jaw clenching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used to work for Nia Azgeda, didn’t you?” he asked.  Of course, he knew the answer to that.  Echo had been linked to a number of assassinations that were tied to the infamous mob boss, although her later work seemed to have drifted away from the Azgeda family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Echo replied coolly.  “She took me in when I was a teenager, and gave me a home, so I was just returning the favour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy hadn’t expected her to answer, so when she did, he peeked sideways at her again.  She was still looking at him with a cocked eyebrow and lips pressed in a thin line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, he shouldn’t have taken his eyes off the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked back, the armoured van blocking the road ahead was too close and Bellamy swerved to avoid them, running his car into the ditch with a crash.  He lurched forward, meeting the deployed airbag in the middle that threw him back against the seat.  His head met the headrest with a crack, and his vision went blurry for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake!” he heard.  It was the hitwoman’s voice, coarse and loud, and he blinked furiously, trying to clear the spots from his vision.  Then, he heard the gunshots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi-automatic, he guessed, and he clutched blindly for the door handle with his fingertips.  Somehow, he got it open and stumbled out of the car, taking a quick mental assessment.  Nothing seemed to be broken.  His head was pounding, but that was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy drew his pistol, using the car as cover while he took stock.  By his count, there were five men out there, looking to kill both him and Echo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he spat out, rising just above the hood of the car and firing towards the van.   Instantly, he was answered with a hailstorm of bullets and he ducked back down, assessing the scene once more.  Two of them were directly ahead of him, he could tell, with two more off to the right and one to the left.  He could work with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I counted six,” Echo hissed, joining him behind the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Bellamy asked, glancing sideways at her.  “There’s five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your funeral,” she said, shrugging.  “Do you have any more guns?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy snorted.  “Not gonna happen, Mendes,” he said, leaning up and firing off two shots in rapid succession towards the men in the middle.  A shout told him at least one of them had hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t take them by yourself!” Echo snapped, staying low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what I’m doing,” Bellamy retorted, firing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to get the fuel line of the van,” the hitwoman said, glancing up above the hood of the car.  Bellamy immediately put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the valuable one here, so stay down!” he ordered, as bullets flew overhead.  “I’ve got this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo laughed.  “Right, sure.  You’ve got this.  That’s why you’re pinned behind a car and they’re advancing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Bellamy grunted, firing again.  To his pleasure, one of the men fell.  When he bent back behind the car, though, Echo was gone.  “Shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peeked around the car and groaned as he watched Echo stepping up behind the solo grunt, throwing her handcuffed arms around his neck and pulling tight, choking him.  Knowing he had to cover her, he fired off another few rounds at the remaining Disciples.  When more gunshots rang out, not directed at him, he knew Echo had gotten her hands on her Disciple’s semi-automatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made short work of the rest of the men, and, Bellamy could only assume for good measure, took out the tires on the van.  He stood up, moving carefully around the car and examined the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice work,” he begrudgingly said, nodding at her.  Echo smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get the car out of the ditch and keep going,” Bellamy said.  Echo nodded and turned, but her eyes widened.  Bellamy followed her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they had been behind the car, they hadn’t noticed it, but there was a puddle of liquid underneath the vehicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get down,” Echo said, quietly at first, dropping the rifle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down!” Bellamy agreed, louder, lunging for her and pushing her to the ground just as the car exploded behind them.  The heat from the explosion washed over them in waves, and Bellamy kept his face hidden in the sleeve of the suit jacket he always wore for jobs.  Pieces of the car rained down on them, and after a few moments, Bellamy slowly raised his head.  His ears were still ringing, and Echo was pushing him off of her, scrambling to her feet.  He followed suit, glancing back at the pile of scrap metal where his car had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked that car,” he said, slowly.  Then he glanced at Echo.  “And you took out the tires on the van.”  Shit.  What were they going to do now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo blinked, staring at both the car, and the van.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” she said, voicing his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll continue on foot.  We can get a ferry to Amsterdam,” he said, brushing off his suit.  Echo nodded, stepping closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we get to Amsterdam, I want to see my sister,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head.  “If Cadogan’s Disciples could find us here, in a new car, on an abandoned country road… it’s not safe.  They’ll be expecting you to see her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Echo retorted, turning her back on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a few moments before a generic ringtone started to play.  Bellamy glanced over, astonished as Echo pulled out a cell phone, glanced at the caller ID, and answered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.  Yeah.  Yeah, I know.  I’m trying, I promise.  Listen, I have to go, but I’ll see you soon.  Okay.  Love you.  Bye.”  She hung up and glanced back at Bellamy.  “Cat got your tongue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy could only stare at her.  “You have… a cell phone…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo nodded.  “I stole it off of one of Agent Blake’s men during the ambush and used it to call my sister.  She just called me back, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy let out a breath.  “I have a phone with a ghost chip, and you’ve been walking around with a fucking cell phone?  No wonder they found us!  They were tracking that!”  He swiped at her, grabbing the cell phone and tossing it into the marshy ditch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw you, Blake,” Echo snapped, her eyes filled with fire.  “You of all people should get it.  I saw how you and your sister were acting back at that safe house!  I need my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I need to get you safely to The Hague so you can testify against probably the one person who deserves to be in prison more than you,” Bellamy grunted, starting to walk off.  He was starting to regret wearing his nice shoes, given that they had a while to go on the dirt road.  “So shut up and let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo continued grumbling, but followed him down the road a half pace behind him.  When he glanced back, Bellamy felt a deep stab of cruel pleasure upon noticing that she was wearing the type of shoe he recognized as being ballet flats.  His ex-fiancée had loved wearing them, although she had always complained that they weren’t good walking shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a stony silence between them as they walked, both feeling the effects of the crash more now that the adrenaline had worn off.  Bellamy’s muscles felt tight, but he refused to let on how he felt to the hitwoman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they reached the main road and left the dusty dirt road behind, Echo was limping ever so slightly and Bellamy’s head was pounding.  Still, however, they refused to speak to each other.  Instead, Bellamy kept his eyes focused on the road ahead. The worst part was that they had no supplies.  Everything had been in the car when it had exploded.  They didn’t even have the rifle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Agent Blake slipped you the key for these,” Echo spoke finally, breaking the silence.  Bellamy glanced back at her, watching as she held up her still-cuffed wrists.  “Mind taking them off.  I’m not going to go anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy stopped walking, causing Echo to bump into his shoulder.  “Fine,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo arched an eyebrow.  “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me change my mind,” Bellamy retorted, reaching into his pocket for the key.  He didn’t want to think about how Echo knew he had it.  “It’ll look better when we’re on the ferry, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, unlocking the cuffs and watching as Echo rubbed her wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she murmured, and Bellamy shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept walking down the side of the road, returning to silence yet without the frostiness of before.  There was a chill to the air, but at least it wasn’t coming from either of them.  Somehow, Echo had ended up walking in front of Bellamy and he found himself watching her.  She was doing a good job of hiding her pain, he noticed, and walked with a sort of confidence that felt strangely familiar to him.  After a while, it hit him.  He recognized it because he had walked like that, up until two years ago.  It was the walk of someone with mountains of self-confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed walking like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun had finally risen fully - a quick check of his watch told Bellamy it was close to 10am.  The thin layer of frost that had covered the tree branches around them had melted, and, Bellamy had to admit, it was rather peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they heard a car approaching behind them, both Bellamy and Echo froze.  The vehicle that pulled up next to them, though, was the furthest thing away from what they would have expected from Cadogan’s Disciples.  The passenger window on the blue minivan rolled down and a young woman with blond hair leaned out.  Bellamy glanced beyond her, spying an Asian man behind the wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” the woman said, smiling easily at them.  Bellamy, overly aware of their current conditions, merely nodded.  The woman glanced between the two, tilting her head to the side.  “We don’t normally see people walking on this road.  Are you two alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Echo who spoke.  “Our car went into the ditch a while back, and neither of us have cell phones,” she said with a sharp glance at Bellamy, “so we were going to walk to the nearest town to get a ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman tutted.  “It’s still a while to town.  Why don’t you hop on in.  Just be careful, our son’s sleeping back there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy thought it was a horrible idea.  An awful, horrible idea.  But Echo was already opening the sliding door on the minivan and crawling in next to what looked like a toddler, peacefully sleeping in a car seat, so he had to crawl in after her.  When he closed the door, the man glanced at them through the rearview mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” he asked, a cheerful grin on his face.  Bellamy nodded tersely and the man drove off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Harper,” the girl said in a soft voice, twisting around to smile at them, “and that’s Monty and our son, Jordan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emily,” Echo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Brad,” Bellamy added, knowing immediately what Echo was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper nodded.  “It’s so nice to meet you.  What do you need in town?” she asked, a curious twinkle to her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyper aware of the toddler snoring next to him, Bellamy crossed his arms in front of him and answered before the hitwoman on the other side of the toddler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re catching the ferry to Amsterdam,” he said.  The truth was easier to tell.  “So Emily can visit her sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Echo’s eyes boring into him, but Harper continued smiling her warm, kind smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so nice,” she said, glancing between the two of them.  "For Christmas?"  They both nodded.  “So, how long have you been together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of all the things Bellamy had expected when he had answered the phone at 3am and had been told that he needed to meet his sister to take a job, being asked if he was with his client was far from being on the list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper was looking at him with expectant eyes and he could even catch Monty glancing at him through the rearview mirror, but it was Echo who spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About two months,” she said, reaching across and putting her hand on Bellamy’s knee.  “When Brad first asked me out, I just couldn’t say no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy’s eyes dropped to Echo’s hand on his knee and, after a moment of hesitation, he let his hand rest over hers.  Two could play at this game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re from the same area, and I went to school with her sister.  When she told me Emily had feelings for me, I had to ask her out,” he said, cocking an eyebrow at Echo, who was still smiling at him, although it wasn’t reaching her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Harper was beaming, clearly eating up the story.  There wasn’t time for any more questions, however, as Monty finally pulled up in town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to?” he asked, glancing back at the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ferry terminal,” Bellamy answered.  Monty nodded and drove across town to the terminal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, so much,” Echo said, reaching forward and taking Harper’s hand in both of hers.  Taking the cue from her, Bellamy shook Monty’s hand.  Then, with Jordan still fast asleep, they climbed out of the minivan and waved as the happy couple drove away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were a cute couple,” Echo commented, offhand.  Bellamy only nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went inside the terminal to look at the ferry times.  While they were examining the board, however, Bellamy realized something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have cash with me.  It was all in my go-bag, in the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo arched an eyebrow.  “Well, that’s a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy was about to agree with her when he noticed a pair of what looked like tourists at first glance.  They were wearing tinted glasses and looking around the terminal, as if they were looking for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy swallowed.  Predictable.  The ferry was the easiest way to get to Amsterdam without the added security of an airport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Disciples are here,” he muttered to Echo, nodding in their direction.  “Stay close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo followed his gaze, drawing in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emily!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy turned, tugging Echo around with him.  Harper was standing across the terminal, waving.  Drawing attention to them.  Now Bellamy began to notice more potential Disciples lurking around the edges of the terminal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get her out of here,” he muttered, slinging his arm over Echo’s shoulder and guiding her towards the kind young woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jordan found this in the car,” Harper said, holding out a small polaroid photo.  Echo took it, running her fingers over the front, and Bellamy chanced a look.  It was of two girls in front of a willow tree, one of them undoubtedly Echo, standing with her arms crossed in front of her.  The other girl was leaning against Echo with her chin resting on her hands, which were resting on Echo’s shoulder.  Her sister, Bellamy realized.  The sister had her hair in a ponytail, and had a brace on one leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Bellamy said, as Echo seemed too engrossed in the photo to speak.  Harper smiled warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how important mementos like that can be,” she said, reaching across and putting her hand on Echo’s shoulder.  Behind her, Bellamy noticed one of the potential Disciples eyeing them with interest.  His heart leapt into his chest when he noticed the man reaching into his coat, then he relaxed when all that was pulled out was what looked like a folded-up map.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let us keep you from your day, though,” Bellamy said, glancing back.  “Our ferry leaves soon.  We should go get tickets.  It was very nice to meet you,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Harper nodded and turned on her heels, walking out of the terminal.  Bellamy put his hand on Echo’s back, guiding her to a thicker section of the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they’ll risk anything in public,” Bellamy muttered, turning to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo nodded.  “Probably not.  I mean, I probably would.  It’s not like anyone would know I did anything,” she said, shrugging.  “But these guys want discretion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy chose to ignore the reminder that he was dealing with a convicted criminal.  Instead, he continued to scan the crowd, keeping tabs on anyone who looked suspicious.  Anyone could be suspicious, he reminded himself.  Anyone could be working for Cadogan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A group of men in suits and wearing tinted glasses started to walk towards them, and Bellamy acted on impulse, pulling Echo close to him and kissing her, careful to keep her face angled away from the men as they passed.  She fought the kiss, trying to push him away, but he didn’t relent.  Bellamy followed the men with his eyes, his lips still firmly pressed to Echo’s, until he was confident they were far enough away, then pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank me later,” he interrupted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can walk by myself, you know,” Echo snapped, tugging her wrist away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Bellamy grumbled, heading straight for a group of people waiting to get on the ferry.  The ferry to Amsterdam was leaving in a few minutes, and he hoped they could get on without being seen.  Thankfully, they managed to sneak on by blending into the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would have been made,” he explained as they found a quiet corner to hide.  “I had to kiss you, to hide your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo rolled her eyes.  “Fair.  Next time, warn me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy scoffed.  “Sure, I’ll warn the dangerous hitwoman that I’m going to kiss her to protect her from the assassins who want her dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo punched him in the shoulder and he grunted, his muscles still tight from the car crash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ferry ride was uneventful, and they used the time to nap, one at a time of course.  While Echo was sleeping, Bellamy sat on the bench next to her, his arms crossed.  They both looked like shit, of course, after the night and morning they had had, but he couldn’t get the kiss out of his mind.  Even though Echo had fought it, it had been nice to kiss someone again.  He had been with Gina for nearly four years before the Jaha incident, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down at his burner phone, idly spinning it between his fingers.  For a moment, he had a passing thought of calling Gina and leaving another message.  After all, he had asked her to call him back, but had destroyed the phone attached to that number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t, though.  He couldn’t risk contacting her until the job was done.  Instead, he watched Echo sleep, watched the rise and fall of her chest.  She was still wearing the tank top she had been wearing when they had met, so he could see her shoulders.  Absently, he wondered what her tattoos meant.  Then he wondered if she would ever tell him if he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he wondered if he would ever see her again after the job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stirred, then, and her eyes fluttered open.  Bellamy quickly busied himself by staring down at his lap at the phone, sensing her sit up next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn,” she murmured, and he glanced sideways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t sleep well at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the ferry arrived in Amsterdam, they snuck off as easily as they had snuck on, and continued on their way.  They still had a day and a half to make it to The Hague, so Bellamy suggested they try to round up some supplies for the final leg of the journey.  It was also starting to get dark, and they would need somewhere to stay for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a guy,” Echo said, leading him down the road and dipping down an alley.  The entire time, Bellamy was on high alert.  Even though they had made it to the Netherlands, it didn’t mean they were safe.  They could have been identified back in the ferry terminal, and there could be Disciples already in Amsterdam looking for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo stopped outside a nondescript door and pounded her fist on it.  “Murphy!” she shouted, continually hitting the door.  “I know you’re still in there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and a brunette with a tattoo curling around her eye poked her head out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Echo,” she said, arching an eyebrow.  “I thought you were--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long story, would be better to tell behind closed doors,” Echo cut her off with a look of warning.  The girl immediately nodded, stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Bellamy.  He’s my bodyguard,” Echo said, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at him as he walked in behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” the girl said, nodding at him.  “I’m Emori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded back.  He and Echo followed Emori down the hall and into the living room, sitting on a small sofa together.  They were so close their knees were touching, and Bellamy felt a shock pass through him as Echo’s shoulder brushed against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly, Echo trusted this Emori, as she launched into the entire story.  Bellamy could only sit in stunned silence.  Listening to the story from Echo’s perspective was… weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now, we’re here.  It’s so weird, knowing I’m in the city where Raven’s locked up,” Echo said wistfully, and Bellamy snapped to attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t go see her,” he reminded her, ignoring Emori’s questioning look.  “Remember what I said?  They’ll expect you to go there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo glared at him.  “I’ll do whatever I want, thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your funeral,” Bellamy retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and in stepped a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough to show your face,” Echo said, rising to her feet and crossing the floor, stopping in front of the man.  “How have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who got yourself locked up,” the man replied, shaking Echo’s hand.  “Who’s your friend over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The story was told again, and Bellamy was starting to feel a headache come on.  Emori noticed him holding his head and disappeared into the kitchen, bringing back some bread and water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two must be exhausted,” she said, pouring water for the four of them.  “And no, I’m not busting out the wine.  Not when you have an important place to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo jokingly rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they had eaten the bread, Emori led them up the stairs to a small loft.  “We only have one extra bed; I’m sorry.  But it’s comfortable, and you can shout if you need anything.  I’m going to send John out to get the supplies you listed in the morning, and you’ll be ready to go by noon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Emori,” Echo said, taking both of the other girl’s hands in hers.  Bellamy arched an eyebrow as he noticed one of Emori’s hands was larger, and covered by a glove, but he didn’t say anything.  When she disappeared back down the stairs, Echo turned to Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take the bed,” she said, just as Bellamy said the same thing.  They both paused, and Bellamy tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s yours.  I’ll sleep on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just take the damn bed, Blake.  You were tossing and turning the whole time on the ferry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not taking the bed,” he asserted, tugging off his suit jacket and dropping it on a chair in the corner of the loft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a large enough bed,” Echo said after a pause, “so why don’t we just share it.  It’s not like we haven’t been in close proximity lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy glanced at her, his eyebrows disappearing towards his hairline.  “You sure about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scared I’m going to bite, Blake?” Echo asked, sitting on the bed and leaning back against the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, when she put it that way…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scared of anything,” Bellamy replied, arching an eyebrow in challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even this?” Echo asked, shimmying as she tugged off her leggings.  “I don’t like to wear pants when I sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy swallowed, watching as the creamy skin of her legs was revealed.  Not to be outdone, he began unbuttoning his shirt.  “That’s fine, as long as you’re fine with this.”  He dropped his shirt on top of his jacket and tugged off his pants, leaving himself in only his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo lifted her chin, taking him in like a cat eyes its dinner.  “Doesn’t bother me,” she said, shrugging a shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Bellamy replied, climbing onto the bed beside her and slipping under the covers.  Echo did the same, lying with her back to him, and after a moment, Bellamy rolled to the side, facing the other wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only one night, he told himself.  He was only sharing a bed with a dangerous criminal for one night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he was lying in a bed in only his boxers with a dangerous criminal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was acutely aware of the figure in the bed next to him, particularly when she drew her legs up, her foot lightly brushing his calf.  He flinched, shifting away from her, only to hear her chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Blake,” she said, amusement in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored her, trying to control his breathing, trying to practice the deep breathing Gina had once taught him.  By the time he finally was able to doze off, he could have sworn he felt movement beside him, but was too sleepy to care to investigate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bellamy woke in the morning, it was to an empty bed.  He sat up, stretching, then pulled on his pants and shirt and headed down the steps.  Emori was in the kitchen, and she glanced up when he walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Echo had to step out,” she said, shrugging, “and John has gone to get supplies.  We guessed at your size, so hopefully we’re right.  There’s toast over there if you want, and coffee in the pot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy squinted at her, still waking up.  “Wait.  Back up.  Where’s Echo?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out,” Emori said, turning to face him.  “She didn’t say where.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Bellamy spat, turning on his heels.  “I need to go, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to the door, slipping on his shoes, then looked up.  Emori had followed him, and was staring at him with arms crossed in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Echo’s sister.  Do you know where she’s being held?” he asked, imploring her with his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emori was quiet, watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Disciples are going to be here, I’m sure of it,” Bellamy snapped, “and they’ll expect her to try to visit her sister.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is she</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Downtown,” Emori said finally, giving him the directions.  Bellamy nodded, stepping out the door and practically flying down the street.  He needed to catch Echo before she reached the prison.  He needed to find her.  He needed to stop her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he rounded the final corner, he saw her standing up ahead, staring up at a large, stone building.  “Emily!” he shouted, running towards her, mindful of the scattering of people on the street.  She turned, seeing him, and scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away,” she said once he reached her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not likely,” he replied, stepping in front of her.  “The Disciples--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t fucking care about the Disciples!” Echo exploded, loudly.  Then, realizing where she was, she added quietly, “I just really need to see her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wait until after you’re finished testifying against one of the most dangerous men in Europe?” Bellamy begged, taking her hands in his.  “I really can’t afford to lose you.”  There was an awkward pause, and he rushed to clarify.  “As a client, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo stared at him, then looked wistfully up at the prison.  “Fine,” she said, pulling her hands away and crossing her arms across her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked back towards Murphy and Emori’s flat together, playing the happy couple to throw off any suspicion.  Just as they reached the alley that led to their door, Bellamy noticed a van parked at the end of the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Echo,” he whispered, nudging her.  She followed his gaze and swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The van started to move towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go!” Bellamy shouted, pushing her away from him.  Echo took off at a run, down the alley, and Bellamy followed her.  Murphy was there, at his door, holding a duffle bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bag!” he called, waving his hands to get Murphy’s attention.  The man glanced up, an unspoken question on his lips before pointing behind them.  Bellamy looked back, seeing a man standing at the mouth of the alley holding a gun, aiming at them.  He dove, tackling Echo to the ground, ignoring the cobblestones scraping his bare arms.  “Get down!” he shouted at the same time.  Murphy dropped like a stone just as gunfire rained overhead.  Bellamy grabbed Echo around the waist, pulling her behind a stone column.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was bad.  He didn’t have a gun.  Murphy rolled behind the column with them, holding out the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything you need is in there,” he said, nodding.  Then he pulled out two pistols, handing one to Bellamy.  All Bellamy could do was nod, going to one side of the column while Murphy went to the other.  They opened fire on the Disciple, striking him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, I’ll cover you,” Murphy hissed.  Echo rose to her feet, brushing off her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Murphy,” she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” he replied, pulling out another clip of ammo and handing it to Bellamy.  “Just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy glanced at Echo, gesturing for her to stay in front of him, then they took off at a run while Murphy fired on the next set of Disciples who approached the alley.  Echo clearly knew the city better than Bellamy did and led him through the alleys and along the canals, only stopping when they reached an open area filled with people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stick to large crowds, right?” she said breathlessly, turning to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded.  “Sounds good.”  He felt like he had to say it.  “I’m sorry about your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo shrugged.  “Murphy can handle himself.  So can Emori, honestly.  They’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, glancing around.  There was a large group of tourists being told the history of the city nearby, and he listened to the tour guide for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo spoke, dragging him out of his thoughts.  “Before, you said you couldn’t lose me.  What did you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  “Remember when my sister told you I was the best?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo nodded, crossing her arms in front of her, and Bellamy couldn’t help but notice her biceps that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was, two years ago.  I was the bodyguard everyone wanted to hire.  I had a massive client list, and I was the top of the top.  Then, I lost a high profile client.  Thelonius Jaha.  He was shot after I put him on a jet, and I lost everything after that,” he said, sighing.  “Now I’m lucky to get jobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo had a strange expression on her face.  “Thelonius Jaha?” she asked, her nose twitching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big government hotshot,” Bellamy explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know who he is,” Echo said, glancing to the side.  Then she started to laugh.  “I can’t fucking believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy arched an eyebrow, staring at her as she laughed.  “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo leaned against the back of a bench.  “Two years ago, I was going to assassinate Cage Wallace, so Nia could absorb his people,” she explained, still laughing.  “I was in London, and ahead of schedule, so I was hanging out near the airport.  Then, lo and behold, I hear that Thelonius Jaha of all people is catching a private jet that afternoon.  He was close to finding Nia, so I took the opportunity, and, well, I took him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy couldn’t breathe.  He stared at her, horror dawning on his face.  “You mean… my life was ruined… because of you?” he asked.  All he could see as he looked at her was the hitwoman, the dangerous criminal, laughing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you could say that,” Echo said, shrugging.  “But, at least it led you to this job, and I’d almost argue that helping the UN put Cadogan away for good is a much higher profile job than anything you were doing two years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy’s fists clenched at his side.  “You fucking ruined my life,” he said, his voice low.  “I lost my clients, my home, and my fiancée because of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Echo said, holding up her hands.  “I did nothing.  People come back from shit like that all the time.  You losing everything?  That was all you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy scoffed, turning around.  “You know what?  Screw this.  If I hadn’t come after you this morning, you’d be dead right now.  I’m done.  Good luck making it to The Hague tomorrow.”  He walked off, leaving Echo standing behind him, and ducked down an alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he emerged back onto a main street, he stopped outside a shop.  After considering for a moment, he went inside and picked up another burner phone.  Back out on the street, he stopped at a beer stand and ordered a beer, sitting on a bench and drinking it slowly.  Then, and only then, he dialled the number he knew by heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, you’ve reached Gina, please leave a message… unless this is Bellamy, in which case please stop calling me or I’m going to file a restraining order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line beeped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Gina.  It’s Bellamy.  Look.  I get it.  I’m sorry.  About everything.  It was my fault we broke up.  I know I screwed up, and I know I was fucking miserable after the Jaha thing, and it must have been awful for you, seeing me be like that.  I just… things were so good back then.  We were going to get married, and we were set, you know?”  He ran his fingers through his hair, leaning back on the bench as he continued talking.  “I just really miss you.  I miss everything.  I just wish I had handled things differently, and that--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line beeped again, cutting him off, and Bellamy groaned.  He got up, ordered another beer, drank it, and after a moment, he dialled the number again, ignoring Gina’s message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, me again.  You won’t be able to reach me at this number.  It’s a burner phone, and I have to destroy it.  I’m always gonna love you, Gina, but… I’m so sorry.  I’m going to stop calling you, and let you live your life.  Bye, Gina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up, dropping the phone to the ground and smashing it with the heel of his shoe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he heard it.  The familiar pop-pop-pop of gunfire in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran towards the sound, hoping he wasn’t too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached the plaza where he had left Echo and found it covered with screaming tourists and Disciples with guns.  A Disciple on a motorcycle came revving up behind him, firing at him, and Bellamy dove to the ground for cover.  When he rose to his feet, he saw Echo.  She was running across a bridge, weaving back and forth as two Disciples fired after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy calculated, glancing around.  The Disciple doubled around on his bike and Bellamy took his chance, standing up and taking a running leap, knocking the man off the bike.  He stepped on the man’s wrist, hearing it crunch, and bent down, grabbing the gun and slamming the butt of it against the man’s head.  The bike had toppled over a few feet away and he grabbed it, jumping on and revving off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drove along the canal and across the bridge, following the Disciples who were tailing Echo.  When he reached them, he swung around in front, stuck his leg down to steady the bike, and opened fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here!” he shouted over his shoulder.  Echo nodded, taking off at a run while Bellamy covered her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, another motorcycle collided with his, and everything went black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up in a small room, tied to a chair.  Blinking, Bellamy tried to take in as much as he could.  He was shirtless, he noticed.  His head was pounding, but he didn’t seem to be injured beyond cuts and scrapes.  At least, not yet, he thought bitterly as he noticed a tray of tools next to him.  Torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright light flashed on, blinding him for a moment, and he blinked.  There was a man standing in front of him, holding a red hot poker stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Echo Mendes?” the man asked, staring down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy spat at him, and earned a slap that echoed through the small room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try that again.  Answer me, or I’ll be forced to use this.  Where is Echo Mendes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up yours,” Bellamy replied, staring up at the man defiantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He screamed as the poker stick was pressed to his bare shoulder, and his vision went white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a gunshot, and the poker stick clattered to the floor, followed by his torturer.  Echo’s face came into view as Bellamy’s vision came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” she asked, her eyes lingering on his shoulder.  Bellamy let out a breath and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never been so glad to see you,” he said through clenched teeth, the pain from the burn radiating down his right arm.  Echo bent down, her hair tumbling over her shoulders as she untied him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late,” she said, going to his left side and helping him put his arm over her shoulders.   She then straightened up, lifting him with her.  “And I’m sorry about Jaha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my fault,” Bellamy muttered, hissing at the pain.  “I should have thought to clear every building.  And I shouldn’t have let it ruin me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo glanced sideways at him as she helped him through a small tunnel and back out onto the streets of Amsterdam.  “I get it.  When I was arrested, Raven went batshit.  That’s how she ended up, y’know…” she trailed off, shrugging.  “We do crazy things when it comes to the people we care about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy chuckled.  “That’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo helped him to a nearby bench and slowly lowered him down.  “Stay here.  There’s a shop over there; I’m going to go get some water for that burn.”  She fidgeted with something around her waist and tossed it to him.  Bellamy’s fingers closed around the fabric.  “Found your shirt just outside the room they had you in.  It smells like shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering it hasn’t been washed in a few days,” Bellamy said, chuckling weakly.  Still, though, he slowly but surely managed to slip it on, hissing every time he moved his injured shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Echo returned, he was slumped to the side on the bench, holding his head and breathing heavily, his eyes half closed.  Absently, he registered her sitting next to him and pulling his shirt aside, revealing the burn and emptying a bottle of cold water on it.  Bellamy clenched his teeth, and when she finished, she did a second, then a third bottle.  Then, she brushed his hair back and let water from a fourth bottle trickle over his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, thanks,” he mumbled, cracking his eyes open and patting her knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo chuckled, sitting up.  “We don’t have to be at The Hague until tomorrow, 11am.  I say we find somewhere to stay for the night so you can get your strength back, and then we’ll head out.  It should only take us about an hour to get there, and we can hotwire a car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m the bodyguard,” Bellamy mumbled, sitting up with her and groaning.  “I’m the one who plans out what we should do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what should we do, Blake?” Echo asked, winking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say… we find somewhere to stay for the night.  Tomorrow, we leave in the morning, hotwire a car, and get to The Hague by 11 for the trial,” he said, clutching his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo smirked.  “And here I was thinking you’d take offense to the hotwiring thing,” she quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shrugged his good shoulder.  “Whatever gets you there in time for the trial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo helped him to his feet and they found a hotel.  Thankfully, they had enough cash on hand for a night, especially when they played Emily and Brad once again and managed to sweet talk the desk agent into giving them a cheaper rate for being two days away from their wedding.  When they finally stumbled into the room, Echo pretending to lean on Bellamy when really it was the other way around, Bellamy took one look around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One bed,” he commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo laughed.  “Not like it stopped us last night,” she said, tugging off her leggings and jumping on the bed.  “Get over here, Blake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked towards her, sitting on the edge of the bed.  “Thank you,” he said, leaning in towards her.  Echo met his gaze, holding it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t just leave you.  Not after you came back for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, his hand on her thigh.  Her lips crashed into his and her arms went around his neck, and he pushed her backwards until she was lying back on the bed, gazing up at him.  Her fingers brushed over the fabric of his shirt, making quick work of the buttons, and pushed it off his shoulders.  Bellamy watched her fingers as she gently brushed them against his burn, turning his head and kissing her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her top was the next to go, followed by his pants as he crawled over her, their limbs tangled together, their lips working together in harmony.  He didn’t even feel the pain in his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he collapsed beside her, both of them panting, Echo raised a hand, brushing his facial hair.  He smiled lazily at her, kissing the inside of her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he breathed, looking up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she replied, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they woke the next morning, to the 8:30am alarm Bellamy had insisted Echo set, his shoulder was on fire.  Echo called down to the front desk and made up a story, and a first aid kit was brought up and left outside their hotel room.  She cleaned the burn again, and covered it with a bandage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he murmured, catching her hand as she went to toss the bandage wrapper and pulling her to him, kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the painkiller,” Echo ordered him, turning away and finding her tank top and leggings.  Bellamy laughed, shaking his head, but obeyed.  She then brought over his clothes, helping him pull up his pants and doing up the buttons on his shirt for him.  That time, she was the one who kissed him, smirking when she pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a couple of hours, this will all be over,” Echo said, picking up the small bag she had been carrying the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded.  He hadn’t thought of that.  “What’s going to happen to you after you testify?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo paused, turning away from him.  “I’ll probably be put in witness protection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy let out a breath.  “And I’ll never see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a lump in his throat.  “It’ll be for the best, though.  And your sister will be released, so the two of you will be together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo was silent.  She remained silent as they left the hotel room at 9:30am, went to the main desk, checked out, and went outside to search for a car.  Bellamy instantly regretted bringing it up.  They found a car, got it hotwired, and Bellamy went to the driver’s side when Echo stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t drive with that shoulder,” she said, climbing into the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point,” he replied, going to the other side of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove in silence, Bellamy staring out the window.  When they were fifteen minutes from The Hague, the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were rammed into from behind and Bellamy twisted in his seat.  An armoured van was behind them, with Disciples leaning out the windows, firing at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Floor it!” he shouted, and Echo did, speeding away.  The Disciples sped up too, though, and rammed into the back of the car once again, sending it lurching in the air.  A motorbike revved past and Bellamy leaned across, pushing Echo’s head down while crouching down himself as the window shattered.  Echo shoved his arm off, manoeuvring the car through the traffic, trying to shake the Disciples when a second motorbike came up on the other side of them.  Echo set her mouth in a firm line, turning the wheel abruptly and knocking the second motorcycle off the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had the unfortunate side-effect of sending them into oncoming traffic where they were struck by another car.  The car spiraled through the air, and Bellamy was thrashed around, held in place only by the seat belt.  Miraculously, they landed upright.  After a moment, Echo slammed on the gas again and they raced off again through the streets of The Hague, followed by the Disciples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another armoured van appeared in front of them, blocking the way, and Echo didn’t have time to stop.  She crashed the car into the van and once the dust settled, Bellamy pried the door open and rolled out of the car, fighting through the pain and tackling a Disciple who approached him, wrestling his gun away from him and shooting him at point blank range.  He didn’t stop to see where Echo was, but fired at anyone resembling a Disciple.  When he was confident he had a moment to breathe, Bellamy felt his burner phone buzzing in his pocket.  He pulled it out, staring at it in disbelief before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell are you?” Octavia hissed before he had a chance to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O?  How did you…? Since when do you have this number?” he asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind.  You have to be here in ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy swallowed.  “I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Echo testifies in ten minutes, or Cadogan goes free.  Your choice.”  Octavia sounded panicked, and Bellamy frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia was silent for a moment.  “Remember when I said I thought there was an Interpol leak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy hummed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.  I think I know who it was.  And if it’s who I think it was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shots fired near him, and Bellamy glanced around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bell, was that gunfire?  What the hell is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go, O.  We’ll be there.  Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy hung up, lifting his gun.  There was a motorcycle racing towards him and he took aim, fired, and the Disciple fell off with a scream.  He took the bike and drove around the van blocking his path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he just had to find Echo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drove down the street, the gun slung around his back, adrenaline rushing through his veins, and then he saw her.  She was backed against a wall by three Disciples, and Bellamy took his chance, swinging the motorcycle around, stopping, and taking aim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DOWN!” he shouted, opening fire.  Echo dropped like a stone and the Disciples fell too.  Bellamy then drove to her, extending his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you need a ride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo grinned, climbing on behind him and holding his waist as he drove her to the headquarters of the International Criminal Court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran in, Echo supporting Bellamy as the adrenaline faded.  “We’re here!” Bellamy shouted.  Cadogan was there, sitting at the front with his lawyer, looking smug.  The judge stared at them for a moment, then allowed the trial to proceed.  Dressed in the same tank top and leggings, both with rips, Echo went to the stand.  Meanwhile, Bellamy went to stand beside Octavia, who took one look at him and arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later,” he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the man who hired you to assassinate Russell Lightbourne, is he in this room?” the prosecutor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo nodded.  “He’s the dick sitting right over there,” she said, nodding at Cadogan.  “Bill Cadogan.  I also watched him carry out a mass execution.  The photos are on an FTP site I made.  You can check it out.  Password, Cadogan is a dick.  All caps, except for dick.  Dick is in lowercase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy stifled a snort, then cringed in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prosecutor pulled up the site, revealing the photos, and the judge declared that to be enough evidence to put Cadogan away for life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cadogan rose to his feet.  “Fine.  You’re right.  I did everything you claim, and more.  But no one will ever know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside Bellamy, Octavia clenched her fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” the judge asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cadogan smiled, turning to face the rest of the courthouse.  “In a few moments, you will know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia grabbed Bellamy’s arm just as an explosion rippled through the courtroom.  As the dust cleared, Bellamy felt like he was watching in slow motion as Cadogan grabbed a gun from one of the security guards and aimed it at Echo, who was still on the stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaped into action, running as fast as his tired legs would allow, leaping, throwing himself in front of the bullet.  He felt it ripple through him, staggering backwards a few paces.  Absently, he heard Echo scream, or was it Octavia?  He wasn’t sure.  All he knew was that there was a searing pain in his shoulder, and it wasn’t from the burn.  He staggered back again, his hand rising to cover the wound, his vision starting to fade, until he collapsed.  The last thing he registered was someone catching him, someone with long, brown hair and tattoos running down her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get him,” he mumbled, raising a bloody hand to Echo’s face.  “Don’t let… him get away…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>= = = = =</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo lowered Bellamy slowly to the ground, then rose to her feet.  Agent Blake was at her side and she gave a curt nod, straightening up and tilting her head up, staring at Cadogan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a feral shout, throwing herself at him.  Cadogan turned, running out of the courtroom as Echo followed him, chasing him to the roof.  There was a helicopter there, waiting, and Cadogan turned, spreading his arms wide as two Disciples flanked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a valiant effort,” he told her before his men approached her.  Echo didn’t even think.  Using the martial arts skills Nia had taught her, she took down the two Disciples, wrestling a gun away from one of them and shooting at the helicopter, sending it crashing to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then turned on the man, aiming the gun at him.  First, she shot his leg, and Cadogan collapsed, crying out in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on the ledge,” Echo ordered him.  He didn’t move, and she tilted her head.  “I said, get on the fucking ledge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cadogan pulled himself up on the ledge, chuckling darkly.  “You are so proud of yourself, aren’t you?  Echo Mendes, about to be a hero.  But you aren’t a hero, not really.  You’re just a trail of corpses.  You’re a stain on humanity.  You can kill me, but it won’t change anything.  It won’t change who you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo snorted, shrugging a shoulder.  “I don’t give a fuck about all of that.”  She fixed him with a dark stare.  “You fucked up when you shot my bodyguard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cadogan blinked.  “Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo didn’t even think.  She kicked him off the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>= = = = =</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy slowly lifted himself up, a smile on his face as Echo entered the hospital room.  It was four days after the trial, and he was recovering nicely from all of his injuries, and it looked like she was doing well too.  She was finally wearing something different from the tank top and leggings, a long sleeved sweater and jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Echo replied, coming to his bedside.  “You have your sister to thank for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy smiled.  “So, what was the verdict?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, killing Cadogan wasn’t a good idea.  I’ll be sent back to prison.  Raven’s being released, though, and she’ll be allowed to visit me,” Echo said, brushing his hair back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed.  He had hoped that wouldn’t be the case.  Echo seemed to notice his mood and bent over him, kissing his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.  You’re a hero.  You got me to The Hague.  Your life is going to be great, remember that.  Just… please remember that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, reaching up and resting his fingertips against her cheek as Echo turned into his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I ever see you again?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo shook her head.  “I’m only allowed one person on the visitor list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like he was being crushed, but at the same time, it made sense.  He had only known her for a few days, whereas she had known her sister her entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for everything, Bellamy,” Echo whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy grinned against her lips.  “Take care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away, mussing up his hair before leaving the room.  Bellamy watched her go, then leaned back against the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~One Year Later~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The notoriety from the Cadogan case had propelled Bellamy back to his former glory.   He had returned to taking multiple bids from clients, and had moved into a much nicer flat.  He had respected Gina’s wishes, though, and was still single.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, though, he was in Amsterdam, meeting a mystery client.  The email had only said to meet the client at a specific location, and as he checked his GPS, he realized how close he was to Murphy and Emori’s flat.  He had stayed in touch with them after the Cadogan case, and they were always willing to offer him a place to stay when he was in their city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in the proper place, and now he just had to wait.  Upon hearing footsteps behind him, he turned.  There was a woman standing there, with short, brown hair, and she was wearing a tank top that revealed tattoos running down her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Brad,” she said, tilting her head to the side.  “Long time, no see.  Merry Christmas.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did borrow some dialogue from the movie near the end of this fic, although it is paraphrased.  Just wanted to make it clear that in the courthouse and in Echo's section, some of the dialogue might be similar to the movie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>